Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 vs Peridot
"One from Earth...the other from space...which of these robo-waifus has what it takes to win a fight to the death?" Introduction (Cue Death Battle theme) JA: The term "waifu" refers to someone who has achieved fanservice status. And today, these two "robotic" ladies who have done such a thing will go head-to-head. BMS: XJ-9 aka Jenny Wakeman, the robot "daughter" of Miss Nora Wakeman. Wiz: And Peridot, the former associate of Yellow Diamond. JA: For this matchup, there will no outside help allowed, i.e. no Silver Shell or Crystal Gem assistance. BMS: Just a good ole 1-on-1 battle of the bots. They're Wiz and Jersey Angel, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Jenny Wakeman aka XJ-9 (Cue some sort of town theme) Wiz: The town of Tremorton may look like an ordinary town at first glance. BMS: But when it comes to its citizens, they are anything but ordinary. JA: Especially if some of them are teenagers. Prepare to remember, or be introduced, to one of the greatest robots in the world since Astro Boy and Mega Man. (Cue theme song) BMS: (singing a little bit of the song) Ah, I love the classics. JA: This was XJ-9, or rather Jenny, a robot built by a scientist named Nora Wakeman. (Cue Halo music) Wiz: But before Jenny was created. Nora was part of a military group called the Bullet Patrol. During this time, they were on the brink of intergalactic war with alien forces. Thus, she wanted to create something so powerful that it would give her fellow soldiers an edge against their enemies. BMS: This was Armagedroid, a powerful, Godzilla-sized machine who was built to eliminate ALL types of weapons. But surprise surprise, it didn't just destroy the aliens' weapons, it eliminated most of humanity's weapons too, so Nora decided to trick him - yes, him - into flying into the center of the earth and eventually melt. ' Wiz: Determined to keep the planet safe, Nora left the patrol behind and began her own line of robotic defenders. ''JA: Sadly, 8 of those defenders didn't make the cut. They had a few, um...glitches. But eventually she managed to create a robot that didn't have any issues - at least not yet - and could help protect the world from evil. Thus, she gave it the name that we all know: XJ-9. But to her friends, she was simply known as Jenny. (Cue Green Hill zone) Wiz: As Nora's 'daughter', Jenny was programmed to be a powerful robotic fighter. Unfortunately, she went through a couple of 'phases'. JA: Well, she was built with the mind of a 16-year-old, so... '''BMS: A teenager. Why the hell not? Almost every superhero is a flipping teenager these days. Though oddly enough, she went through a baby phase. How the hell does that work? JA: Regardless, Jenny spent most of her life in captivity by her mother, only being let out to stop crime and save the world. That is, until one fateful day, a meteor storm was heading the planet and Jenny was sent out to stop it. Wiz: However, she was incidentally discovered, and later on befriended by two humans, Brad Carbunkle and his younger brother, Tuck. Unbeknownst to Jenny, Tuck was brought to space with her by accident. BMS: Which should've actually killed him, but nope, he was up and giving her praise in no time flat...after getting over his fear of her, of course. JA: With her new friendships made, she decided to attend high school and begin her new life as a NORMAL teenager, which she is anything but. (Cue Egg Fleet theme) Wiz: I think Jenny would agree with you. When she's not dealing with regular teenager stuff like bullies and cliques, she is constantly flying around fighting crime. BMS: And that's just her good days. Thanks to Nora's engineering skills, Jenny's got superhuman capabilities which includes strength, speed, and even stamina. She also has a sh&tload of weapons that would make even Tony Stark proud. JA: This includes blades in her fingers, the power of flight, several types of visions like heat and x-ray, a titanium outer plating, shape-shifting, has a multi-language system, and even a reflex system which helps against corrosion. And that's not even half of it. Check this source out for nearly all of her weapons (see source) Wiz: She also happens to run on 450 volts and uses hydronium for her fuel source, which is very effective when it comes to saving the day. Plus, if she's ever pulled apart, she can just come back together, as each of her body parts are wirelessly linked to her body. BMS: She also happens to have use of a giant cheese grater on her person. And oh yeah, she can actually transform into a f%&king tank! Seriously, where does she possibly keep everything? JA: The same place every robot does. Who knows? With all her weapons and abilities at her disposal, she's proven to be a important asset in Nora's life and those living in Tremorton. '' ''(Cue awesome vocals) Wiz: She's saved countless citizens from would-be threats, managed to push back a meteor, held up a collapsing building, and even worked with Nora's previous creations to prevent flooding from the town dam. BMS: She's even gone toe-to-toe with plenty of big baddies throughout the series, including the relentless Queen Vexus. Me-ow. JA: Don't go gaga for her, dude. She's the unsettling leader of Cluster Prime, who rules with an iron fist and hates humanity to a fault. When she first learned of Jenny, she sent many, MANY robotic enforcers to bring her in and recruit her. BMS: Yikes. You'd think it would work out, but nope! She decided to give Vexus a run for her money by beating down everyone she has sent to Earth. I mean, this blue chick's even fended off a entire convention's worth of robots - who were corrupted by Vexus - and managed to smash all of them apart like it was nothing! Wiz: All while getting a brushing for her robotic fingernails. (cue His World instrumental) She's also managed to defeat Gigawatt, an energy vampire who gave her some so much trouble that she went through several "upgrades" to beat. And then there was the time that she was actually assimilated into the Cluster by Smytus, only to be freed after getting a dose of umm...robot baby oil vomit from an unexpected third party. BMS: Aka XJ-1 aka Egg Baby. No really, that's all it took to get her back. Ok seriously, how does she possibly get into these situations? JA: Well, she can be careless and doesn't often keep caution for everything around. Still, she's pretty strong. I mean, look at her lift up this giant pyramid made in her honor by alien worshippers. Like a boss! Wiz: In this scenario, the pyramid looks verily similar to those built in Egypt, so when comparing its size to that of Jenny's (see gif), her peak strength in this instance would have to be more than 2.3 metric tons. BMS: Meanwhile, she's so speedy she can keep up with Orion, a human who according to her can reach speeds of Mach 5. Man, Speed Racer should watch his back, cuz well, that's super fast. Wiz: Plus, in another instance, she did this... (Cue this, then this, and then this) Upon doing some calculations, this took a total of at most 3-5 minutes, which is practically unbelievable. JA: Damn. (Cue Egg Fortress) But as crazy as that was, that's nothing compared to one of her feats that she's achieved while fighting her mother's somewhat not dead creation, ArmageDroid. See, Jenny would not be a strong crime fighter if she couldn't take a brusing or two. While fighting him, she got punched like super hard and then got ran over by him, which should've smashed her to bits. '' '''BMS: But guess what? All that did was piss her off, and later on, she got her revenge by tricking the big bot into eating a literal bomb and then blowing him up.' Wiz: It should be worth noting that ArmageDroid is 100 ft tall, so when compared to the pyramid that Jenny lifted, he probably weighs around maybe 10.5 metric tons or even greater. JA: Still, don't ever overestimate her. Although she is powerful and resourceful enough to do all these things...she's definitely not a perfect fighter. Her personality, as mentioned earlier, involves her being carefree and reckless most of the time. And on top of that, the inside of her body is pretty vulnerable to hackers and can be heavily damaged if she's not careful. Plus, she can be overpowered by foes who may have a bit more strength than her, such as her sister before her, XJ-8, and even ArmageDroid himself. Oh, and water can somehow short-circuit her if brought about in a large enough dosage. Though I question this fact due to her being pelted by water ballons. BMS: Even so, that didn't stop her from fighting Vexus on her homeworld and liberating the entire place of her rule. ' Wiz: All while exposing a cover-up which included her being framed for stealing Cluster Prime's golden chips, specialized computer chips which gave each robot on the planet special powers. ''JA: Guys, I think we can all agree that it's going to take a hell of a lot to take down a true blue "Waifu" robot like XJ-9. I mean, Jenny. Jenny Wakeman. Yes. (Cue one scene) Peridot (Cue Imperial March Theme) Wiz: Years ago, a war broke out on a planet called Homeworld between the rebel gem Rose Quartz and the Diamond Authority. JA: For those who don't understand, Homeworld was essentially the birthplace for sentient beings called Gems, with the ruling factor being led by giant gems called the Diamonds, who were dominating the universe one planet at a time. '''BMS: Buuuuuuuut things started to get out of control when some motherly pink gem decided to rebel and keep the Diamonds from conquering any more worlds...including Earth. Yup, it's definitely one of those stories again. Wiz: To try to extend their reach, the Diamonds prepared a line of new technologically advanced gems capable of scanning the terrain of different worlds and to help continue the growth of their bio-weapons, the Clusters. (Cue Heart of Nova) BMS: (gasps) JA: It's not the same Cluster from MLAATR. Instead, a typical cluster was consisted of shattered gem shards melded together. While some start out small...they can actually grow overtime to become the size of planets. And it's a shame for planets in general because well... BMS: They just blow up! No really. Whenever the Diamonds conquer a world, they place one of these suckers into its core and let it grow until KABOOM! No more planet. Wiz: And the watchers of these clusters are non other than the infamous Peridot units, gems with limb enhancers featuring portable computers, a plasma cannon, a tractor beam, and apparently flight in the form of magnetic appendages. JA: Basically retractable fingers? Wiz: Yup. JA: Huh. Well anyway, these fingers can also give the user the power of flight through some form of magnetism, and from the computer screens comes the ability to control more electrical devices at Peridot's disposal, such as a pair of giant sized...robot hands. (music stops) BMS: I guess they don't teach too much about creativity back on Homeworld. (cue SU:ATL boss theme) Well, anyway, one of these Peridot units was sent to Earth years after the first Gem War, and things were going okay until she ended up being discovered by Rose Quartz's remaining gems, including the titicular half gem himself, Steven Universe. Wiz: Exposed, Peridot returned to Homeworld to gather a young squadron to combat the Crystal Gems. This included one of the Diamond's most powerful Quartz soldiers, Jasper. JA: Unfortunately, things took a turn and eventually, Peridot was forced to crash-land back on Earth and for most of her time, was on the run from the Crystal Gems, until one day, she was finally captured. BMS: But instead of getting shattered to death, she was instead persuaded by Steven to negotiate with the Gems to try to get along so they could stop the Cluster. ' Wiz: And eventually they did, though not without complications and a few mishaps along the way. ''JA: Fortunately, these feudish moments between Peridot and the Earth Gems gave us what we needed to see so we could bring her into this upcoming bout, as did this source of info (see source). (cue SU:STL boss theme) She's incredibly intelligent, capable of building a robot in less than one whole minute. Boomstick, why don't you introduce one of them to our audience? '''BMS: Gladly. Well, while she's used robonoids before hand, I'd prefer her signature robot - Peribot - over those little guys. This beast of a machine possesses incredible strength, surprising speed, and even the ability to literally "spring" into the air. Plus, it's so durable it can crash into a tree without taking damage and it can even match AND defeat Pearl's robot in combat. And it can also...um, paint pictures? (see this) Wiz: Peridot's no slouch with her own abilities, either. With her own strength, while not much, she ripped out a microwave, smashed a telephone and TV set, and once held onto a fleeing Gem Monster whom pretty much resembled Road Runner, meaning catching it should've been difficult. JA: But not for this nacho gem! Thanks to Homeworld resources, she and her Peridot kind are EXTREMELY durable. Hell, she's taken s%&tloads of damage, all before being poofed. In fact, while chasing down the 'roadrunner' gem, she went through this...this...this...this...this...and especially THIS. BMS: HOLY F&%KING S%&T! Talk about getting between a literal rock and a hard place! Wiz: That's an understatement. (cue something) Under normal circumstances, a gem's body AND gem would be smashed to bits after that kind of beating. Compared to Peridot's current size in THIS scenario, which was 4.5', the boulder she dealt with had a size of at least 5'-6', and assuming it was a limestone boulder, she must have taken at least 125 tons of force. JA: And of course this was a while AFTER losing her limb enhancers. Though before THAT, she endured getting slammed into the ground by Garnet, who is pretty fricken strong in her own, especially when going up against Jasper. BMS: But aside from gettin electrocuted, having machinery fall on her, and dodging one of Amethyst's charges, she obtained one really badass trick later: THE POWER TO MOVE METAL! Wiz: More specifically, Metallokinesis. (cue awesomeness) JA: If you've seen Avatar The Last Airbender, then you're in for a treat. This ability grants her control over all things metal, though she unfortunately had a difficult time with it at first. BMS: But in time, she could lift vehicles, throw metal bars at somebody (for instance, a corrupted Jasper), and even unshamefully cheat at ring toss. Finally, an actual life hack to around those scammers at the state fair. Hehehe... Wiz: She improved this ability so much that it's actually capable of matching Lapis Lazuli's hydrokinesis, which could effectively empty an entire ocean. BMS: On the upside, she made a really nice aquarium. (cue Hessonite theme) JA: Unfortunately, while Peridot is pretty well-rounded, she's not perfect. She has an ego the size of a mountain sometimes, and can be pretty fussy.'' (Peridot scene)'' '''BMS: Yeeaah, she's...pretty full of herself. Plus, I probably wouldn't want to be near her when she's scheming something. (Peridot laughs) Yeesh. That's creepy. Wiz: Perhaps, but that's understandable compared to her other flaws. She's not physically strong, so she prefers to fight at a distance whenever she can. Also, like every gem, if her own gem shatters, she dies (Peridot agrees). But seeing that she uses a visor in front of it, which surprising protects it well, it's not going to be easy to get to it. JA: Unless you powerhug her to deformation. (cue Peace and Love) Still, despite her downsides and the overuse of the word 'clod', she has managed to redeemed herself greatly by not only helping the Gems 'drill' their way to the Cluster to stop it from growing, but also dening and betraying her superior Yellow Diamond, finally completing her transition into a full-time Crystal Gem. Hell, she's even got a real-life Twitter account. Yes, this is real. Peridot: (quote at 3:23) ''PRE-BATTLE'' (Cue Death Battle theme at 0:32) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are all set. Let's end this debate once and for all. JA and BMS: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! DEATH BATTLE!!!! Location: a nice-looking hill of grass; When: UNKNOWN (Cue Green Greens) We center in on a meadowy hill, where grass is flowing, and the flowers are swaying. Then, we turn our attention to a mysterious green person checking out the field. It is Peridot, with her tablet on hand. Peridot: (sniffs the air) Haaaah. Nothing like the sweet scent of Earth-made plants filling the air. Too bad the Gems aren't here to check it out. Probably too busy dealing with any remaining clusters. Oy, I wish I never had helped Yellow Diamond with her plans. Oh well, can't be helped. Suddenly, we shift over to a blue blur in the distance coming at high speed. Then it stops, and we get a close up of the blur in the form of a blue and white robot: XJ-9 (or rather Jenny). Her TV-communicator activates, and the music stops. Nora: XJ-9, come in. Are you there? Jenny: It's 'Jenny', mom, and yes, I'm here. Nora: Alright, do you see the objective? Jenny turns her regular vision into telescope-vision and sees Peridot in the distance. Jenny: Yeah. Yeah, I do. Nora: Okay then. According to the news report, an actual UFO appeared on Earth sometime ago. This being (shows Peridot) might be related to it. Your primary job is containment only. No fighting unless it's absolutely necessary. Jenny: Alright, mom. Nora: I'm serious, Jenny. We don't know if it's threatening or not. So proceed with caution, please. Jenny: Ugh, fine. (turns off TV) Seriously, how am I supposed to hang with Brad and Tuck with situations like these? Oh well...(prepares laser gun)...time to capture an alien. She then flies over to Peridot, who doesn't turn around to meet her possible captor. But she DOES hear her. Jenny: Freeze! Ironic enough, Peridot is still standing in her spot with her tablet in hand, reacting only with her eyes. Peridot: Hmm? Jenny: Stay right where you are, alien. Peridot: Hmph. Peridot complys, albeit concealing her tablet and touching the screen whilst trying to activate an unknown function. As she does, Jenny says: Jenny: Ok, now turn around...slowly. Peridot does, with her tablet now barely concealed. Peridot: Uh, what's going on -'' ''Jenny: Don't talk. Drop your weapon. Now. Peridot: Aww, really? Jenny: NOW! Peridot: Okay, okay, sheesh. Of course, Peridot is doing this, but unbeknownst to Jenny, somewhere close by is a set of limb enhancers (which the Gems, including Lapis, managed to recover and help Peridot repair) being activated by Peridot's tablet (just go with it) and immediately taking flight to their owner. As for Jenny... Peridot: Satisfied? Jenny: Very. Now then, you're coming with me. My mom and I have some questions to ask you. Peridot: About? Jenny: About that UFO that showed up a while ago. You know, this one? (show Peridot's hand ship) Peridot: Oh, that one? Jenny: Yes. (angrily) Peridot: Ah, yes. That USED to be mine. Jenny: Ah-hah! So you are the invader! Peridot: Well... Jenny: Well what? Peridot: ...eeeeh...not entirely. Jenny: Huh? (face turns to surprised) Peridot: I'm no longer here to enslave Earth. Jenny: What? Really? Peridot: Really. At that moment, the limb enhancers knock Jenny down to the ground, albeit not too hard. Peridot then grunts and jumps into the air with each limb enhancer attaching onto her like Iron Man on a mission. (Cue Hot Wind Blowing) She then lands on her enhanced feet as Jenny floats up with her laser gun still active. And man, is she angry. Jenny: (growls) So, you're not here to enslave people, eh? Peridot: (laughs) Nope. (cocks her Plasma Cannon) Now leave. Jenny: Yeah, um, sorry. (cocks her Laser Gun) Not without you, invader. Peridot: Have it your way...clod. '' '' ''FIGHT!!!! ''Peridot/Jenny: Take this! With that, the two start blasting each other with their shooting weapons and, not surprisingly, manage to avoid the shots from both sides. While Peridot is running and gunning, Jenny is flying after her and shooting her from the air. As she's being chased, Peridot mutters, Peridot: Seriously? First the cluster, and now this? Jenny hears this and says: Jenny: What's that? Peridot: Nothing. Stay out of my thoughts, clod! And so they continue to fire at each other, until Peridot decides to take flight with her flying fingers to try to get the high ground. However... Jenny: Oh no you don't! You are not getting away that easy. And so, Jenny accelerates and rams straight into Peridot, knocking her down. Once on the ground, Jenny goes CQC on Peridot, with the nacho-haired gem trying to avoid her punches and kicks. Soon enough, Peri finds an opening and decides to zap Jenny... Peridot: Here's a real "shocker"! So she brings out her de-stabilizer and thens gives Jenny a literal zapping. But to her surprise... Jenny: (laughs) That tickles! (Note: if you all remember, Jenny once had human sensor buttons placed on her to experience human pain and human...ticklishness. She manage to keep one under her armpit, and Peridot's zapping is triggering it.) Jenny appears to be unaffected by the de-stabilizer, save for a few giggles. Peridot is in confusion. Peridot: Odd. That should've deformed you, not tickled you. Jenny: Sorry, no dice. '' Jenny then brings out her hand knives and... ''Jenny: Time to "cut" your act short! ...slices Peridot's destabilizer in half. Peridot backs up in retaliation and then fires her plasma cannon. It's a direct hit, and Jenny is launched backward, but quickly recovers. Jenny: Heh. Is that all you got? Angered, Peridot responds... Peridot: Trust me, clod, I've got plenty more. She uses her portable computer to activate and call her Peribot, which thankfully for her was nearby. Jenny watches with curiousity, then hears something from a distance. She sees the Peribot and quickly rushes to grab Peridot before she can use it. Peridot yelps, but once she is grabbed by the blue bot... Jenny: Ha! Caught you. Peridot: Yeaaaah...no. Peri activates her body shocker and again gives Jenny a zapping, forcing her to let go, giving Peri a chance to get inside the Peribot cockpit and take control. While Jenny is again unfazed, she watches as it rushes into her with its claws. Again, Jenny is knocked down. Peridot: (laughs) Take that, clod! No one outwits Peridot! Jenny: Ugh. Do you really have to keep calling me that? What does that even mean?? Peridot: None of your business. Now eat metal! The Peribot continues to swing punches at Jenny, while the blue bot pulls out her laser guns to blast Peridot with, but the blasts don't appear to affect the giant bot, and eventually she gets knocked back down again. Peridot: Nice try, but this armor's been built to withstand gem wars. You'll need more than that to -'' At that moment, Jenny creates an aura much like a DBZ fighter and... (Cue All To Blame) ''Jenny: (screams) ...busts out her giant fists. Peridot yelps again as Jenny rushes into the giant bot and starts punching it like crazy. After one good punch, the Peribot is launched a few feet into the air. Peridot: Well, this isn't good. Then Jenny decides to grab its legs and give it a whirl before letting go, with Peridot screaming, launching it towards the ground at breakneck speed, following up with zooming downing and delivering another good punch horizontally, forcing the bot to skid across the field for hundreds of feet until finally crashing into a tree. Peridot (while skidding along the ground in her Peribot): Owowowowowowowowowow....(crash) Fortunately for Peri, her bot is still intact. She gets back up and ponders her predicament. Peridot: Sheesh. I've fought the Crystal Gems, but this is even tougher than I thought. I better keep my distance from now on. But the peace doesn't last long. At that moment, the ground starts to shake. Peridot looks forward and sees something huge in the distance. Peridot: What the...? followed by a bang sound, with a small object getting larger and closer. It was a tank missile. Peridot: Oh, you've got to be kidding me. (end music) The missile makes impact with the Peribot and explodes. And we then sees it's origin: Jenny in the form of a giant tank. Jenny: Hahaha! How's that for more? Jenny thens reverts to her normal form and flies over to check the status of her foe. (cue random boss theme) When the smoke clears, Peridot is still whole and grunting and panting, but her Peribot at this point looks like it will fall apart. Sadly, she doesn't know this. Jenny: What?! How's that even possible?! Peridot: (pants) Hate to ruin your moment, clod, but we Peridots were built with useful resources. You can't blow me apart that easily. (laughs) And now... One of the Peribot claws grabs Jenny and holds her tight, but as the other claw prepares to strike, the machine shuts down. (end music with a record scratch) Peridot: Oh, come on! The Peribot then begins to fall forward with Jenny still being held. Jenny: Uh oh. The giant bot falls face first, looking like it flattened both Jenny and Peridot. (cue random theme) A few seconds later, Jenny breaks through the bot's back with Peridot forced upward, causing the giant bot to explode. While in the air, Jenny begins to take apart Peridot's limb enhancers. Then she tosses Peri and zoom-punches into her, after which she slams her to the ground. Back on the ground, Jenny goes to punch Peri repeatingly, and with one final punch, knocks her out...supposingly. (end random theme at 0:37) Jenny: (pants) That...should...do it. (pants) Now to take you back to Mom. Peridot suddenly opens her eyes, and then lifts one of her little hands in the form of a fist, and then reopens her hand, which surprisingly forces Jenny back. Jenny: Wait, what? (Cue Rules of Nature) Then she is instantly flung from side-to-side and then up, then brought down hard. While getting up, Peridot is standing in front of her with an angry stare in her face and her hands in front. Peridot: That's right, CLOD. I can control metal...which means that I can control YOU. She then proceeds to use her metalokinesis technique on Jenny by forcing her back, then begins to fling her around like a fish catching bait on a hook. For every few moves, she crashes Jenny into the ground, and then lifts up again to keep screwing with her. After a few more tosses, she holds Jenny in midair, frozen in place looking defeated. Peridot: Time to end this. As Jenny looks up, Peridot begins to pull her apart. She screams as her arms are stretched out, and Peridot begins to laugh. Peridot: (laughs) Fear me, you robotic creep. I'm a Crystal Gem, and you're nothing but scrap. Say goodbye! However, unbeknownst to Peridot, Jenny is actually stretching her arms out herself, as Peridot is mainly focusing on her main body, which seems to be taking longer than expected. A few seconds later, Jenny's scream reaches a certain frequency which starts to crack Peridot's visor. Peridot notices this, but too late. The visor shatters, pieces of it flying into Peridot's eyes due to the force of Jenny's screaming. Peridot: Yeouch! My vision spheres! With that, Peridot's grip is lost, and Jenny retains control of her body, and then while Peridot is digging visor shards out of her eyes, the blue bot procedes to fling her Stretchy Arms into Peridot, then pulls her arms back with the nacho gem in her hands. Peridot: WHAT?! Jenny: No more tricks. She then begins to pull Peri apart, starting with her arms. Jenny: Won't be needing THESE anymore! With a bit of effort, she succeeds and Peridot screams in pain. Peridot: (in slow motion) NOOOOOOOO!!!! As Peridot kneels down in pain, she looks up at her foe with a painful expression on her face. Peridot: (weakly) Wha...why? Why couldn't I break you? Jenny: Simple. I was built to deal with all kinds of danger. Jenny thens opens the top of her head to reveal a laser gun which is much bigger than the ones on her hands. Peridot: What you've done to me is an injustice to all of the Crystal Gems. Jenny: Well, I'm sorry to burst YOUR bubble, buuuuuuuut with you resisting arrest, you commited the injustice today, and as you can see... She opens her stomach to reveal another big laser gun. She takes a step back as she prepares to fire both lasers. Jenny: It's my job to fight injustice. As Peridot looks forward with widen eyes... Jenny: I'm programmed that way. ... the big lasers fire, engulfing Peridot in a blast so powerful even Vegeta would proud. (music ends) Once the blast dissolves, there is a huge crater line that stretches past where Peridot once stood, and in her place is, quite surprisingly, her gemstone. However, it is cracked in a few places, but still intact. Jenny: Huh. What is that? (goes over to pick up gem) Hmm, I wonder if this is actually her brain. Or...maybe it IS her. (she begins tapping her finger on the gem) Hello? Are you in there? Can you hear me...oh! The gem then breaks apart in Jenny's hand, possibly worn down from the blast. Jenny: Whoops. Okay. I better keep this somewhere secure. For Mom's sake. Jenny then turns one of her hands into a vacuum and sucks all the gem pieces up into a storage compartment within her body. Jenny: Seriously, though... She ponders to herself as she starts to fly away: Jenny: What's that alien's deal with the word "clod"? CONCLUSION (Cue MLAATR theme piano style) (start at 0:05) Announcer: KO! BMS: Damn! It's just like a robot version of DBZ...only better. You know, because of the waifu thing. Wiz: Peridot may have put up a good fight, but Jenny just had her outmatched in nearly every category. Yet this fight was not as one-sided as most people would think. JA: As far as experience goes, Jenny's fought aliens, alien robots, giant monsters, the Sky Patrol, and even superhumans. Peri really didn't have anything to match that apart from fighting the Crystal Gems. Wiz: However, fighting the Gems at all was still impressive enough, considering that they had 5000 years of battle experience over Peri, aside from Steven, yet they couldn't completely contend with Homeworld's latest technology. BMS: Sadly, there was no strength to be found on Peri's part aside from being strong enough to break a child-proof leash and house appliances. Jenny, however, definitely had this stat locked up. For instance, when she was stopping that meteor shower over Earth, she managed to hold onto one of them long enough to prevent a devastating crash, which according to this guy, could've had made an impact of at most tens of thousands of Megatons of force! JA: And she even pushed one of them back without much effort. Not convinced? Well, how about the time that she literally kicked a hacky-sack through a few buildings and then an airplane followed by a satellite? I mean come on, people. '' Wiz: In terms of speed, Jenny had Peridot beat, too. While the Peribot boasted incredible speed, Jenny topped this with her "saving the man on the mountain" feat. To fly the way she did in those minutes, she would've been flying at lightspeed, at 671 million mph. '''BMS: Just like the Flash and Supes. Oh, and she even once evaporated a TORNADO! I mean, really?!' JA: Durability-wise, both combatants were surprisingly equal...almost. In the SU episode 'Jailbreak', while Peri abandoned ship, Garnet was fighting Jasper until she knocked her into the ship's core, which caused it to plummet to Earth. When the ship crashed into a cliff, it literally all broke apart, and yet the scene shows that Jasper, Lapis, and the Crystal Gems had ALL survived, proving that most gems can tank that kind of impact. '' Wiz: Well, technically the Crystal Gems took cover in Steven's bubble, and Lapis was in a patented jail cell which kept her semi-safe. However, given Jasper's heritage from the Beta Kindergarden, she was definitely going to be fine. '''BMS: But as for nacho girl, she somewhat took a smaller impact upon landing in a cornfield, and then there's that feat that she obtained with that speedy gem monster. Oh, and Garnet? She once slammed Peri into the ground while she was electrocuted, and Peri still got up...only to get bearhugged by Garnet into deformation.' Wiz: Well, Jenny certainly beat that with her feat against Armaggedroid after he punched her and ran her over. JA: Hell, she's even toughed out lava, acidic fly spit, and even buildings falling on top of her. I mean, if I was facing off against a Hercules knock-off, I'd be laughing off pain all day. BMS: (Cue MLAATR theme extended) Still not enough for ya? Well, here she is tanking a f%$king warhead from the Clusters point-blank, without a scratch! Man, talk about hardcore! Wiz: Considering that the warhead could produce 1.2 million tons of energy in that explosion, it's very likely that Jenny takes durability over Peri after all. BMS: Finally, there's the weaponry. Peridot's gadgets might work on Gems, but definitely not on non-gem robots. And although her Mettalokinesis might have been tough to deal with, Jenny's dealt with magnetic forces before and her super scream was definitely something that Peridot couldn't be ready for. JA: Thanks to Nora, she had a lot more weapons than even Peridot herself could handle, but didn't need them all to become the victor. With Jenny's creativity and the ability to pull herself back together, Peridot just didn't have the means to bring her down for good. BMS: Looks like this pizza waifu just got 'burnt' out. Wiz: The winner is Jenny Wakeman aka XJ-9. WHO'S NEXT? (Cue Next Time and Baal Bhaagna) (start at 0:28 then end at 0:42) To check out this fight, go to this page. Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:Female Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:J3RS3Yan93l Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018